


The Path of the Cold and Heartless

by scarletladyy



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M, Non Consensual, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-05
Updated: 2010-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletladyy/pseuds/scarletladyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rowle catches Draco in a compromising position, and locks both he and the Mudblood in an empty classroom while he goes to fetch Bellatrix. Furious that Granger got him into this mess, he decides to teach her a lesson... and make her enjoy it, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Path of the Cold and Heartless

"Malfoy? What are you doing with _her_?" Rowle was storming down the hallway, heading straight for him with a look of fury on his face. He had hold of Granger, his hands on her shoulders, and he had to admit, it looked bad. It _looked_ as if they'd been having an intimate moment, when in actual fact, he'd spent the last five minutes terrorising her. He'd been on his way to the Astronomy Tower to finally do what the Dark Lord had bid him, and she had got in his way, and he wasn't exactly pleased.

"Nothing, just teaching her a lesson. The Mudblood was in my way."

Rowle sneered. "As cowardly as your father, I see. Any excuse to delay the deed."

Draco shook his head frantically and dropped his fingers from Granger's cloak as if it were burning him. "No, no, I was on the way to do it. Honestly, Rowle. I wouldn't let you lot --"

"Save it," Rowle said nastily, grabbing them both by their robes and hauling them into the nearest room. It was empty and dark and the door slammed shut behind them.

"_Lumos_," Draco heard Granger say as he caught himself on a nearby table. She pushed her way past him and tried the doorknob, but it was stuck shut. He watched, almost wanting to laugh, as she tried spell after spell to open the door. It wouldn't budge -- Rowle must have used some protective dark magic. He felt anger rise up inside him, as though his skin was boiling and he was ready to explode. If his Aunt caught him here, with a Mubdlood and the pack of lies Rowle was sure to mention, there was no telling whether she'd kill him herself or hand in over to Voldemort.

Neither was an option, he decided, and he would do whatever it took to convince whoever found them there that they weren't intimate and they never had been. Him? Care for a Mudblood? _Laughable_. "This is all your fault," he said in a cold, low voice. She still had her back to him, apparently trying every spell known to man.

"Oh, really? And how do you figure that one out?"

Draco's eyes pierced into her back, his teeth gritted. "If you hadn't got in my way we wouldn't even be in here."

Granger shrugged. "If you're on their side, Malfoy," she turned around, smirking, "then why do they treat you like this?"

"What are you insinuating?"

"Nothing," she tapped her wand against her hand in frustration, "now, tell me, what did he use to lock us in?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

Granger rolled her eyes, making his skin crawl and irritate him. "You're on their side, aren't you? Don't tell me they haven't taught you anything useful."

"How dare you!" Draco snarled, tearing towards her and stopping right in front of her face. She was pressed against the door, and he thought he saw fear wash over her eyes. Just for a second. "You will not talk about them in front of me. You are not _worthy_ of it." Granger laughed at this, and his hand shot up immediately, slapping her across the face. He'd never been able to control his temper, and she was winding him up on purpose, he knew it.

"_Stupefy_!" Granger shouted, throwing Draco backwards across the room. He fell into the wall and landed harshly, his backside aching. As he had been taught by his Aunt, he got up quickly, wand out at the ready and fired a spell back at her. One she wasn't expecting.

"_Imperio_!" Draco yelled. Yes, his Aunt had taught him how to use all the Unforgiveables, with some disposable Muggles in the training. He hadn't realised it would come in handy so soon. "See, Granger. They _did_ teach me something useful. Now, come here," he pointed a crooked finger at her, "and give me your wand." He was grinning from head to toe as he watched her comply with his demands, stowing her wand away in his back pocket where she couldn't reach it. "Back against the door."

Only when she was tightly pressed against the door did he release her from the curse, smirking, as she comprehended what had just happened.

"You idiot, Malfoy! Give me my wand back. Now!"

Draco simply shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't do that, Mudblood."

"This isn't funny, Malfoy," she said, walking towards him, but he blasted her back with a spell, doing it repeatedly until she learned not to come near him. "Fine," she sighed, seating herself in the nearest chair to the door and facing away from him. If her intent was to just wait it out, she was going to have a very rough time of it. Draco had no intentions of letting her off. This was, after all, all her doing.

"Do you really think we're going to spend this time sitting in silence?" he asked, and she ignored him. "_Don't_ ignore me," he shouted, the anger still coursing through his veins harder then he'd experienced before. When she continued to stare straight ahead of her, he lunged for her, grabbing her robes and shaking her violently in her seat. "I said, don't ignore me!"

"What are you doing?"

"What I should have done long ago," he said coldly, pulling her up by the hold he had.on her robes. "You need to be taught a lesson." He threw her chest forward over the desk and she shrieked loudly.

"Stop it! Malfoy, stop it!"

Draco laughed cruelly as he grabbed his own wand from his back pocket and held her in place with magic. When she was completely still, he hiked her robes up to her waist, revealing pale, beige knickers, which looked as though they'd seen many a year. Yanking them down, he didn't say anything -- not that she would have heard him over her wailing anyway. He knew exactly how she was feeling; the same way he'd felt when this first happened to him -- humiliated, helpless, vulnerable. Yes, the list went on.

"Really, Malfoy, stop it! You have no right to do this, once Dumbledore hears of it --"

Draco sighed and casually flicked his wand. "_Silencio_. I've heard enough of your whining, Mudblood." Not wanting to waste any more time, lest Aunt Bella come hurtling through the door at any moment, Draco positioned himself and then brought his right hand down on her exposed bottom as hard as he could. It hurt him a little, and he quickly reminded himself to cast a spell to make sure he didn't feel any of the pain. This was her punishment and he shouldn't have to suffer along with her.

Over and over again he spanked her, smirking as her bottom changed from pale white to crimson red in a matter of minutes. He knew if she could she'd be screaming to high heaven, but he didn't fancy getting deafened. He continued spanking her until he got bored, wanting to move on and try something more adventurous. The Mudblood was all his now, and he could do whatever he wanted to her. He felt his cock swell in his trousers and licked his lips greedily as he saw her cunt. For a second, he could have sworn he saw it glisten, but he ran his finger along her slit and she was as dry as a bone.

"_Finite Incantenum_," he said, lifting the spell binding her to the table and the silencing charm with it, then grabbing hold of her hair. It was a good move, because she tried to wrench away from his grasp, and screamed in pain. "Oh, so you like pain then, do you?"

Granger snorted. "No, Malfoy, I don't."

"Don't pull yourself out of my grasp, then," he sneered in her face, forcing her with all his strength down to the ground below. Her knees gave way and she fell into a crumpled heap at his feet. "How do you like your rightful place, Mudblood?"

Granger stared straight up at him, with the most defiant stare she could muster. Draco laughed at her pitiful attempt and pressed down on her head when she tried to get up, keeping her eyeline on his groin.

"I'm not --" Granger started, thinking she realised what he had in in mind. "If you think I'm --"

Draco sighed as she went off on a rant about how she wasn't going to suck him off, and while it wasn't what he was going to do, he was rapidly beginning to see it was a good idea; particularly with her whining about it, and since she'd gotten him into this situation in the first place. "Oh yes you are, Mudblood. _Imperius_." He smiled sweetly down at her, as she looked doe-eyed up at him. "Take my cock out of my trousers. That's a good girl," he cooed, stroking her hair. "Now, suck me off."

Obediently, due to the curse, she did as she was told, but it was obvious she had no experience. She didn't seem to have a clue what she was doing as her tongue clumsily worked its way across his shaft. Nevertheless, in a hot, wet crevice, he couldn't complain too much. She was going far too slow, though, so he held her head still, his grip still tight in her hair, and fucked her face. He showed no mercy as he repeatedly tapped the back of her mouth, and every few thrusts forced himself down her throat. He didn't even let up when she gagged, forcing her to take it.

"You're such a bad girl, Granger," he said panting, as his seed spilled into her mouth. "Swallow," he ordered, letting go of her hair and zipping up his trousers. "_Finite Incantenum_."

Draco laughed as he watched her spit out what was left of his sperm in her mouth, and wipe it on her sleeve. "You're disgusting, Malfoy, and you won't get away with this!"

"Won't I?" he said, raising an eyebrow. He was pretty sure he would. "Besides, it's not over yet."

Obviously feeling brave, Granger pulled herself up off the floor and faced him, staring him down. He had to admit, she put up a good fight. "There will be no more, Malfoy. Give me my wand back, _now_."

He sniggered. "I don't think so, Mublood." He moved faster than she anticipated, deciding it was time for her ultimate punishment: he was going to shag her, and he was going to make her enjoy it. He twisted her around, facing her away from him and holding her arms tightly behind her back. Roughly he pushed her chest down onto the nearest desk, not a care in the world that it might be causing her pain. In fact, that was quite what he wanted. Lord knows he was going to get enough of it if his Aunt Bellatrix believed Rowle's lies. "_Incarcerous_."

Granger struggled in the bonds he had just cast on her, but it did no good. She was firmly rooted to the table, vulnerable to whatever he wanted to do to her. "You bastard, Malfoy!" she screamed, but then seemed to change her stance about how to get him to stop. "Look, Malfoy, you don't want to do this. Really, you don't want to do this. What are you trying to prove?"

"Shut up, Mubdlood!" he yelled, slapping her forcefully on the arse where she'd previously been hit. She cried out, with it already being sore, but she didn't stop.

"You're no rapist, Malfoy. We both know that."

"Aren't I?" he mocked. "I thought I already spanked you, and forced you to suck me off. I'm going to enjoy this, Mudblood. And you know the best part? So are _you_."

"Huh?" Granger said, trying to twist her head back to see his face. "What do you mean? Why would I enjoy sex with you? You're disgusting!"

"Oh, that just makes it all the more enjoyable," he smirked; raising her robes above her arse once more. He stared at it, still crimson red from her earlier punishment. "What a beautiful bottom you have, Mudblood."

"Shove off," she spat, fiddling with the ropes in an attempt to free herself.

Draco laughed. "Now now, Granger. I'd be nice to me if I were you."

"You're going to do it however I am, Malfoy."

"That I am," he said, bending down in front of her waiting cunt. She was as dry as a bone, and he would have to fix that. Gently, he ran his fingers over her pussy lips, and she wriggled to get out of his grasp. He took his index finger and sucked on it, then started to stroke between her folds. Her pathetic struggling only seemed to enhance the effect her wanted, and after a couple of touches around her clit he saw her pussy glisten. She was still pretty dry, but his charm was working. "I'm going to make you enjoy this, Mudblood."

Granger snorted. "To hell you are."

Smirking, he leant his face forward and stuck out his tongue, gently licking her outer lips. She squirmed, but it did no good, and only forced his tongue deeper into her crevice. As her clit swelled and her cunt opened up for him, he lapped away, taking turns between sticking his tongue into her and sucking on her clit. He could feel her body tensing as he worked his magic, and a quiet, very quiet, moan escaped from her lips. He wanted to say something antagonistic, but he didn't want to turn her off.

Once she was wet enough, he slipped a finger inside of her, and was greeted with a very loud 'ow'. "Are you a virgin, Granger?"

"Yes," she gasped, and he could tell she was trying to hide her arousal. Unfortunately for her, though, her body was betraying her, and as Draco slipped another finger in, her juices started to flow. He focused his tongue on her clit, nibbling it and applying as much pressure as he could, until she was squirming with pleasure under his touch. He could tell she was near the edge when her thighs clamped against his head and she squealed, almost illegibly, "I hate you, Malfoy."

"I know," he sneered, sucking on her clit one last time before the waves of pleasure encompassed her body and she had, what Draco assumed to be, her first orgasm. He stood up and went round to the front of her, forcing his soaking wet fingers into her mouth. She bit down, hard, and he slapped her with his free hand. "You insolent, ungrateful little bitch!" He was more furious now than he had been when Rowle had caught them, making his way round to her open and wet cunt.

Draco unzipped his trousers once more, letting them fall to the ground and wasting no time before he pushed his cock towards the entrance of her cunt. It rested there, just for a second, and then he pushed forwards as hard as he could. Being a virgin, he knew this would hurt, but right now, he couldn't care less. She was going to learn a very valuable lesson today: not to fuck with the Malfoys. The harder he pushed the louder she screamed, and he heard her sobbing in between breaths. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he pushed past her hymen, which released a bloodcurdling yell from her.

He did nothing but smirk. She deserved this. The best part was that he'd already made her come, now the icing on the cake would be getting her to have an orgasm whilst he was raping her. He leant forward and grabbed hold of her hair, pulling her head back roughly and increasing the pace of his thrusts. There was no mercy from him as she howled in pain, for he knew there was a big chance he would get a similar treatment from his Aunt at a later date because of this fucking Mudblood. He let go of her hair, her head falling forward, and reached round under her to toy with her clit.

Smiling as he realised she was still wet from her earlier orgasm, he pinched and squeezed, timing it perfectly with his thrusts. He knew virgins could enjoy it when they got over the initial pain, especially if they were as wet as Granger was now. His fingers were almost slipping off her clit, but that only served to wet her more. The screaming eventually died down, and he was gentle with his thrusts, tenderly stroking her clit. She wasn't making any noise now and he suspected she enjoyed it as he fucked her as nicely as he could. He heard her pant and soon her thighs were quivering again; she was close. All it took for Draco to send her over the edge was to pinch her little bud and she was unable to stop herself moaning in pleasure.

"See," Draco replied cockily, thrusting his cock roughly into her again. "I told you I'd make you enjoy it." He was near to orgasm himself, having forced her to come despite being raped, and he pulled her back by her hair again. "You..will..not..mess..with..me..again..Mudblood," he said almost breathlessly, thrusting into her one more time and exploding inside of her. Exhausted, his fingers slipped out of her hair and he lay over her, catching his breath, as his cock slowly went limp inside her.

"Get off me," Granger said, with as much force in her voice as she could muster.

"Why?" Draco sneered. "You seemed to enjoy that."

"Fuck you," she spat, wriggling around and trying to push him off.

"Language, Granger," Draco said, lifting up off her and pulling out his cock. He noticed blood on it and smirked to himself, wiping it off on her thigh before tucking it back into his trousers. He was just zipping them up when he heard voices outside, and then saw the faces of his Aunt and Rowle as the protective charm was undone.

Bellatix' face lit up like a lightbulb as she walked into the scene in front of her; her nephew standing over a bruised and tied up Granger, with blood running down her legs. "Well, Draco. I didn't think you had it in you."

He didn't know what to say, so just stood there, smirking.

"Now," Bellatrix spat, her demeanor changing almost instantly. "Upstairs. You still have work to do." He nodded and walked past her, hearing her scold Rowle for what she had accused Draco of doing.

He trembled slightly as he climbed the stairs to the Astronomy tower. He had already become a rapist tonight; all that was left was to see if he was capable of being a murderer, too.


End file.
